


Earth's Mightiest Wedgies

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Pym, the superhero Ant-Man, is probably the most plain, boring, sexless superhero around, given he has no time for anything but science. At least, that's what Janet thought when the two first began dating. Then she found out exactly what spices things up for him, and realizes how much fun he really can be. If only it wasn't so painful on her butt, or her underwear.<br/>Alternatively, what if Hank Pym had a wedgie fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth's Mightiest Wedgies

Janet's POV  
  
Brooklyn, New York, and a typical, sunny summer day. So typical, in fact, I imagine it would probably be boring, if I didn't have such an amazing job.  
  
Well, technically, I suppose that's not completely true, I mean, I technically have two, amazing jobs, and one is, admittedly, pretty boring today (there's no big fashion shows or big important deadline, so things on the fashion design circuit are pretty dull today), but the other? The one that involves crime fighting and spandex and all that fun stuff? Now, that, even on a typical day, is always fun.  
  
Take, this moment, right now. Diamond Store Robbery on ninth, with the punks driving down the street, trying to get away. Now, I suppose I could have left that to Spider-Man, or Daredevil, or whoever's currently in town (I heard there's a new White Tiger, but I've not met her so I don't know if she'd bother with this kind of stuff), since the streets are really their thing, while I tend to fight aliens and robots and Doctor Dooms, but as I was currently in the store when they hit, it kinda made sense to try and deal with it. So, after making sure everyone was OK and the police were called (thankfully, no one was hurt, but they were pretty shaken up; felt bad leaving them, but I had to chase these punks down, so...), I switched to my costume and took after them.  
  
And, who am I, you ask? I'm Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp, one of the founding members of the Avengers (even though they cut me out of that movie they made about us the other year; guess I would've stole the spotlight or something), and I'm going to amaze you with some quality Avenging.  
  
So, here I am, flying after a speeding away getaway car, doing usual superhero stuff like that. Two guys, not a big deal, and given my power is to shrink down and fly, I'm hard to hit so, when they see me coming (which takes a while for them to do, since again, I'm now tiny), they can't even get a hit on me when they open fire. Thankfully, I quickly become their primary target, which should keep them from shooting any of the cops in the cars chasing after them, but does mean I have to move quick.  
  
Fortunately, it's hard to keep track of a bug-sized object when you're in a speeding car while the object, in this case my sweet behind, is flying after you at some impressive speeds for something so small, so its very easy for them to lose sight of me, and for me to catch up and get into their car. They frantically look around, taking a while to figure out I'm inside when they notice my hot little bod lounging on the dashboard.  
  
"Hello, Boys." I give a smirk, and in all of five minutes, the bozos are unconscious, the car's pulled over, and I'm waving some cops over to arrest them. And, after a quick smile to some kids watching, and a flirty grin to some really handsome police officers who were totally checking me out (hard to blame them; if I was a dude, I'd totally be checking me out too), I buzz off, heading back to my awesome apartment.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm home!" I call out, looking around for the other occupant of the house, Henry Pym, also known as 'Giant Man' and formerly 'Ant-Man'. It takes me a while, but eventually I find the man in his little domain, namely a lab in the closet he uses to work on his little shrinking doodats. "Hank? You hearing me?"  
  
The dorky scientist takes a while to realize that there's someone talking to him, turning to me as he quickly removes some of his more clunky equipment.  
  
"Janet? Oh, glad you got back, I really need an extra pair of hands." Hank explains, handing me a piece of machinery and leading me into the lab.  
  
"I think you forgot the words 'hello' and 'how're you' and 'god your costume looks so pretty today', and maybe others there." I muse a bit while the big guy fiddles with his belt, making me realize he was in costume under his labcoat, before suddenly he shrinks down, and with an eyeroll, I follow suit, tiny-fying my little self until I was at his level.  
  
To my shock, but honestly not my surprise, I find myself, with him, in a complex set of machines hidden in the carpet, looking almost like an alien city (the fact the carpet was pretty thick and looked like alien plantlife definitely helps). I look around in mild curiosity, patting one of the nearby ants on the head as I pass them (as freaky as they look, those things are actually pretty friendly once they're tamed, like giant dogs), while he gets back to work on his little experiment, until he called for me to come help him with something.  
  
"OK, this is a two-person job, and unfortunately, ants just aren't qualified. Fortunately, I trust you a lot more than them anyway." Hank muses aloud, while I try to figure out what he's asking me to do. "While I adjust this, I need you to hold that machine I just gave you above this vent; this is going to blah, blah-blah-blah, stuff about science and bugs and brainwaves and other Hank stuff."  
OK, I admit, I zoned out during that last part, but I think he said something along those lines.  
  
"Got it?"  
  
"Hold this thing down while you play with your toys? I got it." I shrug with a smirk of confidence as we begin, and after two or three tries, the do-dat kicks up and starts doing whatever it was doing.  
  
"It works!" Hank cries, a boyish grin on his face. See, for all his social ineptitude with people, Hank is pretty cute when he's having a good day.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're happy with my vitally important assistance." I give a smile once I'm able to leave the machine by itself, stretching my arms back. "So, what now?"  
  
"Now we wait half an hour while it blada-blahblahs the blabla blah." Hank explains, earning a yawn. Given I know him, I know this means we need to keep a watch on it to make sure we're there for when its finished, which means no crime fighting or Netflix for the next half an hour.  
  
"Do we need to be right next to it all that time?" I ask, sighing a bit.  
  
"Well, we'd probably hear it once its done so long as we don't leave the closet; but, given our size, the closet isn't exactly a small space right now." He explains, which thankfully means we have some freedom here. "If you can find something to do here to pass the time you're perfectly free to try it."  
  
Hearing this, I glance around, looking for an idea, when the most obvious idea to kill time for two attractive young heterosexual individuals of the opposite gender occurs to me, making me give him that look.  
  
"Really?" He tilts his head, looking around when he recognizes the cheeky expression on my face and what that expression entails. "Here?"  
  
"Well, its not like the carpet ain't comfy." I smirk, strutting over to him with a happy giggle, though he turns away instead.  
  
"I'd rather continue working, actually." Hank responds, turning back to the machine.  
   
"Come on, you just said its going to take half and hour, what could you possibly do until then that would be more interesting than me?" I question with a half-annoyed, half-curious glance, while he instead chooses to stay silent. I don't know if its him deliberately ignoring me or just unable to respond, but I decided to get his attention, and its then I notice his Pym Particles on his belt, the stuff he needs to grow and shrink and stuff. And so, with a smirk, I grab the canister and dart away.  
   
"Hey! Jan! I need those!" Hank calls after me as I just snicker and dart away.  
   
"You want them, you'll have to come get'em!" I call back with a mischievous grin, flying ahead through the jungle of carpet fibres. I didn't actually expect him to chase me, so when I look back to see him not only running after me, but catching up, and with an amused look on his own face, my own amusement really triples. I was worried this would be too mean until I found him actually tackling me to the ground and wrestling to get the canister back.  
   
We roll around a short bit, with me unable to stop laughing all the while, until we end up with me pinned on the floor (well, he is two heads taller and in decent shape), and him holding my arms down while I wiggle my hips, trying to get up. I lift my knee up in an attempt to pull myself back enough to get my hands free, which I start to do as he pulls them together to try and hold them both with just one hand, until he does something that honestly catches me by surprise. Namely, he actually outright spanks me with his free hand.  
   
Serious! Like, open-palm to my little backside, and pretty hard too (honestly, the sound of his hand hitting my leather pants was pretty loud), making me actually squeak and squeal!  
   
"Hank! Did you honestly just spank me!?" I question, glancing back at him over my shoulder, making him suddenly blush in realization.  
   
"Um...sorry, that was probably inappropriate." He mumbles, making me snicker.  
   
"Hey, did I say you couldn't?" I smirk back, shaking my hips again, catching him completely off guard. With that distraction, I slip my hands free and roll out, before flying off out of his reach. "Sorry though, but I'm not done running!"  
   
"Hey, get back here!" Hank calls back, clearly having at least some fun away from his lab equipment. "This is hardly fair here, you flying like that."  
   
"Well, what'cha going to do about it? Spank me again? Come get some big guy." I giggle back, even taunting him by smacking my rear in front of him before getting ready to rush off again, manging to get some distance and hide the canister before he can catch up.  
   
And then he catches me off-guard again, this time by evening the playing field. By which of course I mean, he uses his alternative to flying: Calling friends. Out of nowhere, one of his ants leaps up and latches onto the top of my uniform, pulling me down.  
   
"Hey! Get off!" I squeal, lowering down as the bug keeps pulling, causing the zipper to start sliding down. Now, I was really glad at this point that it was just me, Hank, and the bugs here, because before I could react the top half of my two-piece uniform came off, leaving me in my leather bottoms and a yellow push-up bra as my only cover. I yelled after the ant as it ran off, only to realize that I'd let my guard down as Hank pulled me into a bear hug from behind, lifting me off my feet.  
   
"OK, I got you now." Hank smirks, while I roll my eyes at that as I wriggle to get free from his grip. With an arm wrapped around my waist, I try leaning forward and kick about, trying to get free, when another loud smack hits my backside, making me jump again and squeal, this time covering my backside with my hands.  
   
"I didn't realize you were into spanking, Henry; that would be interesting info to know." I comment while continuing my wriggling in his grip, still smirking at him.  
   
"Are you going to give me back my canister?" Hank questions, raising an eyebrow.  
   
"Sorry, I hid it." I grin back, getting an eyeroll in response.  
   
"Are you going to tell me where?" He repeats, his hand lifting up.  
   
"Nope, going to take more than that to get me talking." I snicker, shaking my butt in his face as I get ready for another smack. Of course, I guess he interprets that as meaning something else, since he doesn't continue spanking me. Nope, instead he does something different, and once more catches me by surprise: He gives me a wedgie.  
   
No, seriously, you know how when you're wearing pants and you lean over, your underwear always sticks out at the back? I guess that happens, because he just easily got a grip of my panties and pulled them up and out of my pants. They're this cute, frilly cheeky-cut undies, match the bra, and are usually really comfy and sexy, but he just tugs them up out of my pants. While I'm still in shock, he gets a good grip before really tugging up, making my back straighten out as my ass is pulled up by my once friendly underwear.  
   
"Hank!" I squeal, and I can hear him laugh as he continues to pull them up, using his other hand to keep me from flying up to reduce the pain now on my ass by the thong'd panties. Its not like I've never had a wedgie before-I'm something of the go-to girl in the Avengers for these kind of pranks-but never from Hank, and almost never this hard or long-lasting (thank Jenn for giving me the experience of a two-hour long atomic granny panties wedgie; the big green jerk). Either way, I'm pretty surprised.  
   
"How's this?" He teases, continuing to pull, giving me quick tugs on the panties he's holding as I wriggle around, squirming from the constant feel of fabric in between my cheeks.  
   
"Unexpected." I manage to meekly reply, my voice probably a few octaves higher now. See, Hank and me retain full strength when we're tiny, so at this height, we both have proportionately super strength. And a super strength wedgie is a type of wedgie that really digs deep, so to speak. Its a good thing I can fly because I doubt I'll be walking much for a while!  
   
"OK! OK! I'll tell you where it is!" I let out finally, blushing and laughing all the while. "Can you let go now? I don't want you to rip me in half here!"  
   
"OK, in that case, lead the way." Hank responds, not letting me go yet. I sigh, before directing him to where I stashed the particles canister and, when we finally get to it, he finally lets me back on my feet and lets go of my underwear.  
   
"Ugh, you're welcome." I mutter while giving him a pouty expression, though I struggle not to laugh once I finally stop to pick the massive wedgie I now have. "Well, thank you for ruining one of my favourite pairs, Hank."  
   
"Sorry, got a little carried away there." Hank apologises, attaching the canister back to his waist while watching me fix myself, earning a small smile from me.  
   
"Eh, wasn't that bad, and at least I found out some new things about you." I respond with a small shrug, pulling him into a hug. "So, spanking and wedgies, huh? That's your thing?"  
   
"Well, I know they're not exactly normal, but..."  
   
"Relax, I'm hardly vanilla myself." I interrupt, smiling as I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. "Of course, I want my top back now."  
   
"Oh, sure." Hank replies quickly, activating the helmet thing to contact the ant, telling it to bring me back my top. It doesn't take long for it to get there, and by that point me and Hank had finished talking and were onto the making out part, though I still accept it while we continue kissing. It was almost a normal couple moment, save for our current sizes, and the fact his hands were now glued to my butt and my panties.  
   
Unfortunately, that machine eventually finished whatever it was doing so Hank returned to science mode while I readjusted and re-clothed myself, but I at least got one thing out of today: I now know exactly how to get Hank's attention away from science.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from elsewhere. First of my 'modern' stories so decided to make it the first I upload here.


End file.
